The MBRS SCORE program at Texas A&M University-Kingsville consists of the following primary objectives: (1) establish and provide support for an appropriate biomedical research environment at TAMUK;(2) provide a suitable infrastructure that permits participant investigators to examine key aspects of biomedical research;and (3) provide substantial and significant data and information regarding questions of biomedical relevance and importance. Five proposals are previously funded projects encompassing apoptosis, maternal stress effects on the immune system, neurogenetics, venom disintegrin action, and optic nerve regeneration. Ten proposals are new submissions and encompass functional analysis of a bacterial gene cluster, surveillance of avian influenza virus subtypes, transposon-based transgenesis in mosquitoes, transcriptional regulation of ovarian gene expression, luteal tissue development and infertility, vitamin B6 derivative-mediated attenuation of ischemic heart disease, methodologies in proteomics and mass spectrometry, reproductive endocrinology, citrus-derived compounds in osteoporosis, and health consequences of substance abuse among high school students. Together these ten new projects, in addition to the five previously funded projects, will support research in seven different departments and provide ideal opportunities for the participant faculty to expand and enhance their individual research programs. The research goals of the individual investigators will also provide excellent opportunities for the training of undergraduate and graduate students in key aspects of biomedical research as well as suitable preparation for future careers in biomedical research.